captured
by anchsenamon
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get partnered up at school, naruto gets to deal with one horny, creepy Uchiha! YOAI!
1. Chapter 1

_Monday_

Naruto was fuming! How could that bastard ruin his day! They got a class assignment and Naruto hoped to be in the same group as Sakura. But instead, he got scooped up with none other than the school's biggest ice prick: Uchiha Sasuke.

They were allowed to choose their own groups but as he proceeded to walk towards his beloved Sakura-chan, a hand slipped around his wrist and pulled him back. In front of him stood Sasuke, who said, in a commanding voice, "You'll be my partner"

"As if I would ever choose you, I'm going with- "

"Looks like everyone already chose a partner, guess you don't have any other choice."

Naruto was about to argue but Sasuke cut him of with a smirk. Leaning in closer, he said, without blinking, "Thursday, 6 o'clock, my house. Be there."

He finally released his grip on the blonde's wrist and walked away. The bell rang. It was dinnertime and one pissed Uzumaki walked down the hall.

"What's up?" Kiba asked, when he caught up with him.

"Nothing"

"C'mon, I've known you way too long to believe that."

Kiba was right. They were friends since kindergarten. And Naruto knew he wouldn't let go unless he heard the whole story. "I got partnered with that damn Uchiha."

"That explains a lot." Kiba snickered. They pushed the doors of the cafeteria open and sat on the table Hinata occupied for them.

"Hi Naruto-kun." She said, shyly.

"Hello Hinata-chan. You look very pretty today."

She had put a red flower in her hear that morning. By now her face matched the colour of the flower and she was stuttering a small 'thank you'.

"Stop teasing her." Kiba spoke.

"I just gave her a compliment." Naruto said, confused.

Naruto was so naïve and he still didn't know much about Hinata's crush. So the boys went on disputing about it till Sakura entered the cafeteria and smacked them both across the head.

"Baka! People are looking at you!" She joined the group at the table, picking at her food and telling everyone about some film that she saw.

_Tuesday_

Naruto had already forgotten about the 'Sasuke' incident. That is, until he passed him by during break. Their eyes met but the cool bastard just looked at him as if he was nothing more than a damn wall. There was no recognition whatsoever in his eyes.

"First he makes me his partner and now he acts as if I don't even exist anymore! Who the fuck does he think he is?" Naruto was about to ask Sasuke –not very politely, mind you- when Sakura caught up with him and began to chit-chat with him about random stuff. Normally Naruto would be very pleased to talk to his crush, but at the moment his only wish was to take revenge on Sasuke.

"Naruto, did you hear what I said?"

"Gomen, Sakura, what did you say?"

"Where you dreaming again? I said I'm partnered up with Ino. You're so lucky you're with Sasuke."

"Do you think so?"

"Are you kidding? I wanted to ask him first but you got him already. He's like the smartest kid in the class and he's soooo handsome!" Sakura swooned; she was almost drooling over the mere image of Sasuke.

"But I didn't ask for it. You can take him if you want, I'll go with Ino." Everything was better than that stupid ice prick, even if it meant that his beloved Sakura-chan would be partnered up with him. He formed no threat, he wasn't even interested the slightest bit in her.

"Do you really want to do that?" Sakura almost squealed.

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks Naruto, you're the best!" She gave him a big hug, which made him turn dark red.

"Let's go ask Sasuke." She dragged him by the hand, almost running down the hall.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"What?" he snapped, and gave Sakura a slightly annoyed glare. After practically running throughout the whole school, Sakura and Naruto found Sasuke at the backside of the library, sitting alone and reading a book.

"Can you please switch with Ino, so I can be your partner? It's alright with Naruto."

"No." He didn't even look up from his book as he answered her.

"But Sasuke-kun-"

"No!" He slowly lifted his gaze from his book and met Naruto's. His eyes were pitch black, piercing Naruto's sky-blue ones. He then switched gazes, looked at Sakura and slowly spoke. "If you will excuse me now, I have more important things to do."

Sakura stuck her nose in the air and stomped angrily away. "Sasuke, why did you have to be so rude to Sakura-chan? Why can't we change places-"

"Naruto." Sasuke interrupted, "Do you really think I enjoy being partnered up with fan girls who drool whenever they see me?"

Naruto couldn't help but think that fan girls actually drool at the thought of him, but decided not to mention it because it wouldn't help his case at all. "No, but-"

"Come to my house tomorrow instead of Thursday. Meet with me after school. I'll make something to eat." Sasuke approached Naruto, stopping a few inches before him, putting his hand on the wall behind the blonde, whispering in his ear. "Don't forget."

Sasuke left a perplexed blonde, wobbling on his unstable legs, and headed to the exit.

When Naruto realized, or thought he realized what had happened, he got extremely angry. How dare Sasuke, intimidate me like that?He was going to get him back, no matter what!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I want to thank my amazing beta-reader for the good job she did! Make sure to visit her page because she has some good stories!

u/2179513/A_Cannibalistic_Skittle

Enjoy!_  
_

* * *

_Wednesday_

School finished too early to Naruto's liking. Not that he liked it that much; he simply wanted to postpone his meeting with Sasuke as much as possible. Nonetheless he saw one advantage; with Sasuke as his partner they were guaranteed to have an excellent grade.

At exactly 12 o'clock Naruto followed Sasuke to the parking lot behind the school. Sasuke walked towards a beautiful black Mercedes, opened it and got in. Naruto stood perplexed in front of the vehicle. Being an orphan, he was too poor to buy himself a car. He didn't even dare to dream of one like Sasuke's.

"Are you getting in or what?" an irritated voice asked Naruto.

He immediately snapped out of his daydreaming and ran to the passenger's side.

"Wow Itachi sure cares about you a lot!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke shot him an annoyed glare and began to drive home. Everyone in school knew that Sasuke, who's parents were dead, lived with his wealthy brother Itachi, who ran a successful insurance business. Itachi was without doubt the wealthiest man in Konoha and by far the most wanted bachelor. This fact didn't make Sasuke any less attractive to all the females (and envious to all the males) then he already was.

In what seemed like an eternity they arrived at the Uchiha estate where Sasuke waited in front of the large barred fence before it automatically slid open when it recognized his car. They drove down a modest 50 foot long gateway before parking in a garage, which opened automatically again. The space was bigger than the entirety of Naruto's apartment. Everything about the gigantic house oozed wealth and power. The front of the building consisted of black bricks and had barely any windows. The giant steel door looked highly uninviting and cold. This made Naruto wonder if they ever got any visitors apart from Itachi's business associates. Then again, Sasuke always seemed like lonely, yet extremely popular, type of person.

The giant garage door closed in one smooth motion before Sasuke walked through the door on his right, which led to a staircase that ascended upwards. The main floor of the hyper modern building was clearly only garage and storage place. When Naruto reached the last step he was taken by surprise by the beautiful sight. The whole backside of the house consisted of glass walls which gave a view over the whole city, as it was built on a hill. Naruto figured it was probably even prettier at night when all the lights were on.

Sasuke walked into the kitchen, which faded in a comfortable looking living room. He grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard and a big bottle of Coke out of the fridge and placed it on the table. Grabbing a plate of pre-made sandwhiches, he sat down on a chair and looked at Naruto.

"Aren't you gonna sit down?" He asked.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably and sat down eying the sandwiches.

"You like ham and cheese, do you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded, took a sandwich and poured himself a glass of Coke. They ate in silence, giving him the time to inspect the modern design of the living room and kitchen. So far, the whole house was tastefully decorated with expensive dark furniture contrasting with some white elements. But somehow it lacked any personality, as if nobody ever really lived there; no magazines, no personal belongings.

When they finished eating, they cleaned up after them and took the stairs towards the top floor of the house where Sasuke's bedroom was. It was a big room with adjoined bathroom and walk-in closet. There was a king size bed against the left wall and a large desk at the right. The room was very simple yet expensively styled. Naruto also saw a big bookcase against the wall the most far away. By observation of the structure, he figured Sasuke liked reading a lot. It made him realize he actually knew very little about the raven haired boy.

Both boys took out their books and situated themselves at the dark brown desk. The time went by very slowly and due to the tense atmosphere and Naruto's hyperactivity, he had trouble concentrating on the assignment, which made Sasuke slightly irritated. Eventually they decided to take a small break. Sasuke went to get them something to drink which gave Naruto the chance to inspect the room further. There was very little decoration apart from a large scroll hanging on the wall with some ancient text written on it and a small frame at the top shelf of the bookcase, which Naruto could barely see. "What a weird place to put a picture frame." Naruto muttered to himself. He balanced on his toes, stretching himself as far as he could and grabbed the picture frame. On the picture he saw a men and a woman with two little kids. The oldest kid couldn't be much older than 5 years. The boy stood in front of the man and smiled proudly at the camera. The other kid was still a baby and wrapped in a blanket it was cradled in the woman's arms. Naruto realized it must have been Sasuke's family, which made the oldest kid Itachi and the youngest one Sasuke himself. It was a known fact that the oldest Uchiha's died several years ago in a car accident, leaving behind two orphans. At the time Itachi reached the age of 18, which gave him the ability to take custody over Sasuke and inherit the Uchiha business. Against all odds he successfully enlarged the company while getting home tutored and raising his little brother. Itachi Uchiha was truly a genius and without doubt someone where even Sasuke would look up to.

Naruto was startled when the picture frame was snatched from his hands. He didn't even hear Sasuke re-enter the room.

"Are you always this nosy?" Sasuke asked irritated. Being way taller than Naruto, he placed the picture back on the shelf with ease. "Gomen," Naruto mumbled. They stood so close Naruto could smell the other boy's expensive perfume and subconsciously leaned in closer to identify the scent. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and went back to his desk where he had left their beverages.

"Ne Sasuke, we are actually very much alike, I also lost my parents. Don't you get lonely sometimes? Well at least you still have your brother. I'm sure it's nice to have a family bond."

Naruto clearly hit a sensitive spot and Sasuke's face was getting darker until he finally burst. "What do you know about me? Someone like you, without family or siblings... You had nothing in the first place. What the hell do you understand about me? We suffer because of our bonds. You don't know how it feels to lose them!"

"Teme! I would give everything to at least have a brother. And the fact that I never knew my parents doesn't mean it makes it less painful. Do you know how lonely it is to have no one? You have everything you could desire and everyone admires you! You're just a spoiled brat who thinks he knows what suffering means." Naruto didn't fully mean the last thing he said, but Sasuke made him so angry he spit out the last words before he even realized. He was surprised when he barely dodged a punch Sasuke trew at him. He slammed his whole weight into the taller boy which made them land on the floor with a thud. There they struggled trying to get the upper hand over one another. Sasuke managed to get on top but a knee hit him in the stomach which made him double over in pain. Naruto made use of the advantage and sat on the raven's belly, holding his hands above his head. But he clearly underestimated Sasuke's strength, because two seconds later he was thrown off the other boy and landed on his back, hitting his head against the bed. Sasuke had him in a firm hold, securing his arms and legs in place. Both boys were breathing heavily and cringing from the pain.

"Get off me." Naruto growled after a while.

But Sasuke wouldn't move, still pressing the blonde down with his own body, his head laid on the other one's shoulder.

"Ok I admit, I lost. Now get up." Naruto got a little uncomfortable; they were too close to his liking. "Uh, you're heavy."

At that moment he felt lips brushing against his neck. A pair of teeth sunk in the tender flesh and playfully pulled at the skin.

"What the hell? " Naruto gasped "Why are you acting like a vampire, you freak?!"

Sasuke chuckled and softly licked his neck before pressing his lips against the flesh and sucking it.

It stung a little and Naruto struggled to free himself, to no avail. This was humiliating! Sasuke removed his lips and began trailing kisses along his collar-bone, every now and then grazing the skin with his teeth. Naruto could feel his own heart racing like crazy. His face was turning bright red while he felt his body temperature rise. A tingling feeling began to spread all over his body and to his dismay also in his crotch area, where his cock became half erect. This was horrible, if Sasuke found out he would never be able to face him again. So Naruto took a second attempt at escaping but the other boy was so strong that he couldn't move an inch. Sasuke lifted his head and looked Naruto in the eyes. An evil grin was displayed on his face as he slowly pressed his own crotch into Naruto's, making the blonde involuntarily moan.

Naruto bit down his lip and tried to suppress his erection from fully growing. This was Sasuke's way of repaying him for calling him a spoiled brat. And when he thought it couldn't get worse, the raven haired boy stole his first kiss he had been saving up for Sakura, the love of his life.

Sasuke had taken Naruto's confusion as an opportunity to plant his lips on the other boy's. The kiss was very short yet surprisingly soft in comparison to his previous actions. The blonde was too surprised to even avert his head.

Suddenly Sasuke released his death grip on Naruto and got up, leaving one confused Uzumaki. He casually walked away and took a seat at his desk, resuming their assignment.

Regaining his voice, Naruto shouted, "What the hell? How dare you make fun of me like that! I'm gonna get you back bastard!"

"Sure." Sasuke replied mockingly.

For a short while the two continued their work, the atmosphere even more tense than usual. At 5 o clock they decided to wrap it up and continue it next time. Sasuke offered to drive Naruto home, which he hesitantly accepted. After all, it was a long way back to his apartment and there were no busses or trains close to where Sasuke lived.

During the ride they barely said anything. Naruto was glad when they finally arrived. He said goodbye quickly and sprinted up the stairs, jamming his key in the lock and slamming the door shut behind him. He pressed his back against the door and let himself slide to the ground. He was so embarrassed to become hard from an other boy, let alone his rival. Thinking back about the previous events, he became half hard again.

"Shit." Naruto walked into his tiny bathroom, undressed and went under the shower. He shivered when he turned the water to cold, but his erection wouldn't go away. Well, he could better take care of it. He adjusted the water to lukewarm and began stroking his shaft. Closing his eyes, images of the raven popped up in his head, sucking his neck and rubbing their crotches together. The tingling feeling immediately went through his whole body.

Naruto slammed his fist against the wall as if he tried punching the thoughts away. Think about big boobs, about Sakura's boobs. He pictured the pinkette stripping for him and playfully grabbing her tits. He became a bit calmer and slowly reached his limit. Afterwards he showered himself, letting his mind calm down. He hopped in his pajamas and dropped himself in his couch face down. The shower having had soothed him a bit and he now noticed how tired he actually was and soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

Note: I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment and tell me what you liked/disliked! :)


End file.
